


Lazy Day

by bladecage



Series: Mcmercy week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladecage/pseuds/bladecage
Summary: This was originally done for Mcmercy week on Tumblr.Day 3: Intimacy





	

“Come back to bed, darlin’” McCree beckons her in his most seductive voice.

“Jesse they’ll notice that I’m not in the lab.” Mercy was sitting on the side of the bed trying to get ready to start her morning. Her little cowboy had other plans.

“Just lay with me for five more minutes, Angie.” He runs his hand down her bare back making her shiver. “See look, you’re cold. It’s nice and warm under here with me.”

“Jesse, behave.” She reaches back and swats his hand away. “I have work to do.”

“Come on, it’s okay to be lazy once in a while.” He winks. “Just tell them you didn’t get enough sleep last night. Wouldn’t really be a lie now would it?”

“And whose fault is that?” She playfully fires back.

“Didn’t hear ya complainin’ earlier.” He replies, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“Isn’t there a mission you should be going on?”

“As long as Gabriel don’t check up on me I can hold it off for a few more hours.” He shrugs. “He ain’t gonna look for me in here.”

Mercy shakes her head. “Du bist unglaublich.”

McCree can’t help but chuckle. Always insulting him in German. “I’ve been learnin’ a little bit of German myself.”

“Really?”

“Yes’m.” He sits up to stretch. “I can form a sentence and everything.”

“Oh? What can you say?”

“Ich liebe dich.” She froze. Did he really say what she thought he did? Sure it was mispronounced all to hell but it was the first time he said those words to her in any language.

“Do...do you really mean that?” Her voice is shaky.

“Course I do, beautiful. Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.” He sits up and wraps his arms around her waist. He makes a trail of kisses up her neck, stopping at her ear. “Now come back to bed an’ let me show you just how much.”

Perhaps it would be okay to be late for work this one time.


End file.
